The objectives for the coming year will be to further characterize the observed inner ear humoral immune response to antigen challenge by quantifying the immunoglobulin levels within the perilymph for the major immunoglobulin classes (IgM, IgG, IgA). We will assess the relative effectiveness of inner ear antigen challenge in stimulating peripheral blood T cells compared to antigen challenges given systemically, intrathecally and into the middle ear. This will require the use of a guinea pig T cell blastogenesis assay which we have now well-characterized for mitogens and KLH. Additionally we will utilize pilot data we have generated on the creation of animal model of anticochlear autoimmunity to further characterize the effects of this autoantibody on the inner ear. We will assess all animals immunized with bovine cochlear antigen for their developing titer of anti-cochlear antibody by ELISA, T cell responsiveness to cochlear antigen by blastogenesis assay and effects on hearing by CM & AP threshold determinations. Preliminary data on the immune response to viral infections of the inner ear has shown that inner ear immunity protects the cochlear from hearing loss and the inflammatory effects of the virus. We will further characterize the kinetics of this immune response and immunoglobulin classes which are generated. These studies will provide a better understanding of inner ear immunoresponsiveness and the effects of this response on cochlear function.